Méditation
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Le temple de la Vierge est plus vivant qu'il n'y paraît aux yeux d'un visiteur égaré.


**Titre **: Méditation

**Communauté/Jour/Thème **: 31_jours/19 mai/langoureusement

**Personnage **: Shaka

**Nombre de mots:** ~ 800

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer**: tout à Kurumada

**Note **: Utilisation du prompt peut être un peu insuffisante, et je voulais faire un truc un peu plus sensuel en fait... Cadeau pour Petite Dilly.

* * *

Le sixième temple du Domaine Sacré était un sanctuaire au coeur du Sanctuaire. Un antre qui se voulait chaleureux, accueillant mais dont les proportions, pourtant toutes en creux et en rondeurs, ne laissaient pas d'inspirer à l'humble visiteur une crainte révérencielle, comme s'il venait de pénétrer en un lieu infiniment trop vaste, et que sa raison ne pouvait appréhender.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la vacuité de l'endroit qui saisissait ; non, il abritait au contraire une foule. Une multitude. Sols et murs étaient couverts de bouddhas. De toutes les époques, de toutes les couleurs, dans toutes les positions, ils peuplaient le temple. Deux d'entre eux, debout de part et d'autre des portes imposantes, accueillaient l'étranger, paumes ouvertes. Des dizaines d'autres, assis, jalonnaient les pas du visiteur, rendant chacun d'entre eux moins indécis, plus apaisé sous la bienveillance de leurs visages et de leurs sourires sibyllins. Et lorsque l'égaré – qui ne l'était plus tant que cela – parvenait au cœur du temple, il laissait l'émerveillement prendre définitivement le pas sur ses dernières hésitations ; statuettes de jade finement ciselées côtoyaient silhouettes enluminées d'or délicat, les unes à une proximité telle des autres que l'espace paraissait se resserrer pour étreindre et retenir celui dont le regard tombait invariablement sur la pièce maîtresse de la collection, et était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de s'en détacher.

Le terme de "perfection" pouvait être apposé sur nombre des représentations immobiles découvertes au gré de l'errance, mais sa signification profonde ne prenait tout son sens que devant _celui-là. _Au milieu de l'enceinte, cerné de larges pétales dont la forme semblait avoir été étudiée des heures durant en vue de refléter chacun des rayons de soleil qui s'aventurerait à leur contact, il se tenait là, ses longues jambes reployées en un lotus glorieux sous un voile de soie pourpre, si fin qu'il laissait entrevoir les ombres sinueuses des muscles contraints à cette position _a priori _douloureuse. Le dos, d'une verticalité saisissante, émergeait de l'étoffe, laquelle se creusait souplement au droit des reins impeccablement maintenus. Quant aux mains, d'albâtre, elles évoquaient le monde dans sa plus extrême simplicité, les doigts minces accomplissant avec une régularité de métronome les arabesques d'une danse de vérité.

Le silence avait accompagné l'étranger tout au long de son cheminement ; mais celui dans lequel il venait de plonger était subtilement différent. Plus intense, plus intime aussi, il se nourrissait de la méditation de cette statue. Et si le visiteur prenait tout à coup conscience de l'incongruité de sa présence, il ne pouvait cependant se retirer, pénétré comme il l'était par la paix et l'absolue tranquillité que l'idole irradiait.

Mais le miracle ne serait pas complet si, parmi ce statuaire figé dans sa quête vers le nirvana, ne s'animait pas la plus belle de ses représentations. La vie, cause et conséquence de cette recherche perpétuelle, s'ébranlait de nouveau dans le corps laiteux figé depuis des heures ; le bruissement de la soie glissant contre la peau nue témoignait de cet éveil à la fois soudain et désespérément attendu, tandis que les bras abandonnaient leur position angulaire pour se détendre, l'un après l'autre, avant de s'élever en berceau au dessus de la tête et de s'étirer comme pour aller toucher le ciel. Les doigts se repliaient alors en deux poings paresseux et entre les épaules, dont les muscles déliés roulaient sous la peau moite, la nuque s'inclinait vers l'arrière. Le visiteur n'en était pas absolument certain, mais il lui semblait, parfois, ouïr une note, presque un soupir d'aise, ponctuant cet abandon de l'immobilité. Et il résonnait encore, lorsque les omoplates se creusaient, surplombant un dos tout à coup devenu d'une souplesse fascinante. Une fois chacun des muscles parfaitement décontracté, l'une des mains demeurée en suspend s'abaissait, nonchalante, pour aller dénouer de ses doigts agiles un épais chignon dont l'or s'échappait en une longue écharpe ensoleillée. La nuque et le dos, ainsi drapés, disparaissaient alors du champ de vision de l'égaré qui, pourtant, demeurait là, tous ses sens en alerte. L'autre reposait alors ses deux mains, paumes bien à plat contre le sol, de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et dépliait ses jambes interminables, avec précaution. Et de nouveau un murmure languide ponctuait son retour à l'humanité. L'homme s'agenouillait alors, avant d'achever de se redresser avec une agilité somme toute surprenante, la masse claire de sa chevelure achevant de reprendre sa place sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, et dans le creux de son cou.

Comme chaque jour, invariablement, il se retournait, ses yeux à demi clos étirés vers ses tempes comme l'étaient ses lèvres vers ses joues minces, et sa voix douce s'élevait, dépourvue de la moindre note de surprise, et juste empreinte d'une sage indulgence :

« Ikki, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »


End file.
